Angel In Flight
by jemalicious
Summary: Virgil Joins the Air Force for a month, see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Thunderbirds-Angel In Flight.

Ok, I was listening to 'Take my Breath Away.' By Berlin and had the idea for a sequel to the film 'Top Gun', so I thought I would give it a twist and make it into this.

None of the characters from Top Gun are in this. I don't own Virgil Tracy or any of the other boys but, Dom is tucked up in my bed, eating Ben & Jerry's (all who know me will know my obsession with B & J'S)

Set in Movie-Verse.

Reviews welcome. Will try and keep updated. Not too many chapters I hope.

Chapter One-Air Force Calling.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Virgil asked poking his head round the door to his father's office.

"Oh yeah Virg, come on in," As Jeff ushered in his middle son, Scott stepped away from the window and sat in one of the chairs in front of his father's desk. Virgil smiled at him and took a seat next to him and gazed quizzically at his father.

"What's going on?" Jeff sighed and looked at a letter in his hands.

"I got a letter from the United States Air Force yesterday and they would like one of you boys to join them for a few weeks, and myself, Scott and John have decided you should go," Virgil although now clear was still confused. He looked at Scott who was just smiling.

"Me why? I mean Scott's the better pilot,"

"That's why I can't leave, and you don't need to worry about your baby, dad's gonna pilot it," Virgil glared at him like an uber death glare that if looks could kill Onaha would be doing an extra hard job on the window tomorrow morning.

"Sorry She. He'll pilot her!" Virgil smiled and turned to his father.

"How long will I be gone?"

"Three weeks, but remember you can't mention anything about International Rescue," Virgil nodded and looked at Scott.

"OK, I'll do it,"

"Good you leave in an hour, Penny's coming by to pick you up," Virgil smiled at his dad and left the office with Scott in tow.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean leave IR for a month,"

"Are you kidding? I get a month off! And you never know the hot pilots that might be there," Virgil punched his brother on the arm and walked down the corridor to his room to pack.

The Pink Ford landed with ease on the runway for Thunderbird 2 and pulled up next to the family waiting around a very shaky Virgil. The car stopped and Lady Penelope stepped out.

"Hello," she greeted everyone and they all stepped forward for hugs and kisses.

"Ready to go?" Penny smiled at Virgil after Parker had put his silver suitcase into the boot.

"Yeah I think so," he turned to his family and bid them all goodbye. Jeff pulled him to one side.

"Look while you're gone I don't want you worrying about us, ok just keep your mind focused on the job," Virgil blushed and hugged his father.

"Just don't crash my baby," Jeff ruffled his son's hair and pushed him over to the car. He gave everyone one last smile and got into the car. He looked out the window and waved to all of his family waving at him as he ascended over the island and away.

"Are you ok Virgil? You look a little distracted," Penny placed her hand over his, but he was still looking out of the window.

"I've never been away from the island for so long before, it's just scary I guess," he looked at her with the little half smile he did.

"Scared? Virgil Tracy scared? Well there's something I never thought I'd ever see,"

"Pardon me ma lady. We be over the air base in fifteen minutes, may I suggest that master Tracy get changed now?" Parker looked over his shoulder and informed his employer and friend and her companion.

"Changed?" Virgil looked down at his t-shirt, Hobbit pants, (they were actually ¾ length brown cords but after seeing Lord of the Rings, Scott had taken to calling them his Hobbit pants and the name just stuck,) and trainers. Penny looked him up and down and reached down behind her chair, and pulled out tow boxes.

"Of course you can't go to an air force base looking like that, no offence. So here you are," she handed him the two boxes, one was lager and flatter than the other. He took of the lid and pulled back the delicate white paper, to reveal a navy blue suit, and white shirt with a blue tie. There was a small badge on the front. 'V. Tracy.'

"You're first set of dress blues, and the shoes are in the box underneath, come on get changed. Don't worry I won't peak," she smiled and moved her seat forward.

Despite the fact he was in car he still found it incredibly easy to get dressed. He did up his last cuff button and looked in the small mirror.

"Nice," he sighed to him self.

"I agree," smiled Penny who had not moved her chair back, "and just in time to here we are," Virgil looked over the air base and saw miles of planes and people running around. He smiled.

The car landed and Parker parked outside a building along the edge of the air strip. A man was there to greet him once he and Lady Penelope had got out of the car and Parker had his case. The man in front of them was tall, grey haired man who looked like he had been in the air force longer than Virgil had been alive. His eyes were almost none existent under his hat visor with kinda scared Virgil, and made him wonder if he could see under it.

"Virgil Tracy, I presume? My name is General Montello, Welcome to Tyndale Air Base," the man saluted. Virgil didn't know what else to do so he saluted back.

TBC…..hope you enjoyed, it's gonna get better I promise!


	2. Tyndale Air Base

THUNDERBIRDS-ANGEL IN FLIGHT.

Here you are a second chapter, hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 2-Tyndale Air Base.

"So you're Jeff Tracy's kid huh? Well it's nice to finally meet you," Montello took off his hat and placed it under his arm. He looked at Penny and Parker and smiled; Virgil just stood in the middle and looked really scared.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy but I have a prior engagement that needs my full attention, so I'm going to pass you into the more than capable hands of Lieutenant Jenkins, here and he'll show you round the base and get you signed in. However I would like to invite you to dinner at my house tonight, Jenkins will show you where it is, eight o'clock?" Virgil was still scared.

"Yes, sir," he nodded not sure whether to salute or not so he didn't.

"Already into the army jargon, well I shall see you later then," he saluted and Virgil knew he should salute this time. General Montello then turned to Jenkins who had been standing behind him the whole time and saluted, Jenkins saluted as well and Montello walked into Penny's direction.

"See you soon," Penny smiled at Virgil and walked off with Montello. Virgil looked around before noticing he was being watched by Jenkins.

"Hi," Jenkins smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Marc Jenkins, but you can just call me Marc," Virgil shook his hand and smiled.

"Virgil Tracy, just Virgil, or Virg, that's what my brothers call me," Marc pointed to the big building and they started walking.

"You have brothers?"

"Four, unfortunately and I'm the middle one, no end of jokes,"

"I have three sisters, I'd kill for a brother," they shared a laugh and entered the building. The entrance way was huge with steel walkways cutting across the many stories going up to the steel and glass roof. Virgil thought how space age it looked and slightly reminded him of the silos.

"Let's get you signed in," they walked over to the desk and the smiling receptionist gave him a book to sign and handed him a security badge.

"You just swipe it through and the doors will open," the receptionist took the book back and Marc started walking again towards the lift. Virgil followed him and they started going up.

The lift stopped about seven floors up and the two walked out onto a balcony. From here they could see the whole air base. Marc pointed to a massive corrugated steel hanger.

"Ok that's where the planes are, we have about twenty-five at the moment but we are getting two of the most modern planes built by some scientist, Hackenbaker or something. K, that there," he pointed to a house in the corner with a lawn and a jeep ion the front yard. "That's Montello's place, I know it looks far away, but we'll get a buggy to take you," he then pointed to a patch of grass were some men were running around and doing press ups. "That's the Training area, two hours in the morning and one in the afternoon, the rest of the time will be divided by flight school, plane maintenance and chill out down time, come on I'll show you to your quarters," they turned around and walked down a corridor. Marc then stopped at a grey door and looked at Virgil.

"What?" Marc pointed to a little box with a little red light shining from it.

"That little card the receptionist gave you; this would be what you swipe it through," Virgil nodded and dug the card out of the pocket inside his jacket, and swiped it through the machine. It emitted a small beep and the red light flicked to green and the door clicked open. Upon entering, many things hit him; the white walls reminded him of his room back on the island. The single bed, smaller than his old on but it did look comfortable, and his silver suitcase in the corner of the room.

"All your stuff is in your drawers, and in the wardrobe are all your clothes while your on-duty," he opened the wardrobe and Virgil saw the rows of army green t-shirts, jackets, trousers and jumpsuits. At least they're green he thought.

"On your bed is your schedule for the next three weeks it will tell you where you're needed and what you need to wear, but for now I'd concentrate on your dinner with the General tonight," Virgil picked up the booklet, but the dinner wasn't mentioned.

"A Buggy will be waiting down stairs at quarter to eight down stairs at the entrance," Marc walked over to the door and went to leave.

"Wait what should I wear?" Marc closed the door slightly.

"That's up to you Tracy," he winked and left the room as Virgil flopped down on the bed. He knew it was going to be a long night, so best start with a shower.

Around half seven and he was ready, he had gone with his white shirt and smart trousers and jacket. Inside he was screaming. Before he knew it he was walking down stairs to the main entrance where a small golf buggy was waiting out the front.

"Mr. Tracy?" the driver asked, Virgil just nodded in agreement and they were off.

Despite the time, the base was buzzing with activity. There were people in the hanger's checking out the planes and he caught glances of the machines as the buggy drove past. Then something caught his roving eye, a young girl was jogging round the edge of one of the training fields. She was keeping rhythm and listening to music, but the thing that surprised Virgil was that she didn't look military, then again he'd only been here five minutes how would he know what military was?

Then there is was. The house he had seen earlier, then clod and heartless, now looked warm and inviting. The lights were on and the place looked like a home.

"This is it Mr. Tracy," Virgil again just nodded, got out of the buggy and headed up the path, watching the buggy drive away. And there was the front door.


End file.
